


Daisy Chain

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: There’s a daisy chain on Patrick’s bunk.





	Daisy Chain

**Author's Note:**

> pushkin666 and I wrote ficlets to same fandom and prompt (for this one the prompt was ‘flowers’ and our respective interpretations are very telling of us as authors. And people. *g*)

There’s a daisy chain on Patrick’s bunk. It’s a little lopsided, already wilting in the heat, but otherwise a decent effort. Patrick cocks his head and contemplates the gift. There’s little doubt who it’s from, and really not much doubt over its meaning either. Pete is, after all, not exactly subtle.  
  
Patrick considers his options for a while, thumbs stroking over the soft petals. Eventually, he ignores the warnings the rational side of his mind is trying to make and replaces his cap with the flowers. Pete’s smile when he next sees Patrick is enough to erase any lingering doubt.


End file.
